Remembering Sunday
by HalloweenJesus
Summary: Following the worst Sunday of his life Shikamaru is tasked with questioning the single survivor of the Sound Four: Tayuya. After hearing her display a deep hatred for Orochimaru, Shikamaru promises that if she gives him information, she'll get to live the life that Orochimaru never let her live. He has no clue what he's in for. AU where Tayuya survives her fight with Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1 - Grim Sundays, Lovely Mondays

A/N: Hey guys! So, contrary to what my profile might show, this is NOT my first fanfiction. I've got both another account, and have had stories on here before. However, I wasn't proud of them, thus I deleted both the ones on this account and my last. Hopefully, I write better stories this time around. I do intend to write both a series and a variety of one-shots, but be warned: I'm a college student. That means I only have a certain amount of free time each day, much of which is spent writing lyrics and making music in general. I'll probably write this before bed every night, so don't expect chapters more than once to twice a week. Also, chapters will be brief, ranging from a thousand to three thousand words each probably. With that out of the way, enjoy the show! Our story begins in Konoha, the day after the Sasuke Recovery Mission's failure.

PS: Tayuya doesn't die in this fanfiction. As in, Temari knocked her out but didn't kill her. The only detail different from the events of the manga up to that point is that. No other alternative stuff. Hopefully, that's cool with Y'all.

PSS: The story is sort of from Shikamaru's point of view, but is also third person. As in, italics represent his thoughts, but the story is written in a third person perspective.

PSSS: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 - Grim Sundays and Lovely Mondays

* * *

 _Ah hell,_ _why do interrogations have to be so troublesome?_

Those were the first words to grace Nara Shikamaru's thoughts after he began the interrogation of the Sound-Nin named Tayuya. They'd fought the day prior during a mission undergone to retrieve Sasuke. Not only had the mission failed, but as Shikamaru had expected, it had been a terrible way to spend a perfectly good Sunday. considering it put about half of his friend circle into the hospital that was probably the tamest way he could describe it.

Of course, after he'd gotten over the shock of being legitimately saddened by the injuries his team had suffered, Shikamaru's attitude towards the situation returned to what you might expect: dull and disinterested. Why had his attitude changed so quickly? Well, the answer was simple: the Hokage had seen it fit to place him in charge of the interrogation of the single prisoner they'd taken after the string of battles during the mission. It made sense, considering he was aware of the details of the mission (having lived through it) and was the only member of his team who was even conscious, but still, it was _so_ troublesome.

Sighing, Shikamaru looked at the prisoner in the eye and began the interrogation routine with her once again.

"Tayuya of the Village Hidden In The Sound, you are to give any information you have on Orochimaru's whereabouts and Sasuke Uchiha's whereabouts and condition to me. All of the information you give me will be checked for authenticity. If your information proves satisfactory, we'll consider lightening your punishment. If any information you give us is proven false, the opposite will occur. Your compliance will make this a much less painful experience. Do you understand the terms of this interrogation?"

The words he'd just spoken were something he'd read straight off of an interrogation script, hence the unbelievably dull tone. They were supposed to outline the risks of an interrogation for a prisoner and apparently were usually very effective. However, once again, Tayuya simply averted her eyes from his and refused to speak.

Shikamaru sighed before speaking once more, this time in a mildly aggravated tone.

"Look, just give us information, or else they'll have the ANBU hurt you. I don't know you, but that doesn't mean I care for seeing some troublesome girl getting stabbed. I assure you that if you give us anything worth having, the Hokage will take it easier on you."

He wasn't really sure about that last part, but he knew that it would probably help coax Tayuya into saying _something_. He was right.

"...Piss off, why should I tell you anything?"

Tayuya spoke in a somewhat muted tone, indicative of the fact that she wasn't quite sure that she was up for being stabbed today. Shikamaru caught onto this quickly and acted upon it immediately.

"Because, I highly doubt even somebody as sadistic as you would enjoy being dead, and if you don't talk even after the aforementioned stabbing, that's what you'll be."

Tayuya took a deep breath in, taking advantage of the silence following his words of wisdom to think about what she was going to do next. Within seconds, she came up with an answer.

"...I'm not a fuc-... I'm not a sadist. I tried to kill you because those were my orders: to stop anybody from retrieving Sasuke. You'd have done the same if you were in my position."

The tone was quieter this time. Shikamaru's eyes widened, as he hadn't been expecting her to reply to _that_ part of his reply. Although, he did admit that she had a point. Had he been on an extraction mission, he would have been forced to neutralize any threats to the target he was extracting.

 _But the Hokage wouldn't GIVE an extraction mission like the one given by Orochimaru_.

Those thoughts quickly became verbalized, this reply coming quicker than his last.

"My Hokage wouldn't give me a mission that required such orders: we don't _steal_ the ninja of other villages."

There was a taint of venom in his last words, something which he instantly recognized as a mistake. However, before he could correct himself, Tayuya reacted as you might have expected: angrily. Her voice exploded in volume, a far cry from her previous, seemingly timid replies.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed shithead, but Orochimaru isn't your Hokage! He's fucking ruthless, and probably ends up killing most of the people who he looks at for more than a few seconds! I don't have the liberty to leave witnesses alive on my missions unlike you, you lucky prick!"

He gave the girl a few seconds to calm down. Her hands were clenched around the armrests of the steel chair she was bound to. Clearly, she was pained by talking about her master.

 _Something tells me that she doesn't intend on calling him "master" for much longer._

Shikamaru's expectations were met almost immediately. Calming down before speaking, Tayuya's gaze drifted down to her feet as she spoke softly once more, likely uncomfortable with the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"...If I'd come back and reported that I'd engaged but not killed an enemy ninja, Orochimaru would have me killed immediately, or worse, turned me into another one of his "experiments". Honestly, I doubt I like him much more than you do, but when somebody that powerful tells you to do something, you don't have much of a choice."

Shikamaru's back straightened, his gaze losing its stern element upon hearing what the girl had to say. As much as he wanted to say something like "there's always a choice", he knew those words simply didn't apply here. He was sure that the girl had been "employed" by Orochimaru without her own consent. Judging by her apparent age in relation to her skillset, she had either been born unnaturally gifted or had been taken by Orochimaru while a young child. Knowing the snake's reputation, Shikamaru assumed the worst of the two options.

Of course, when all of these bits of information aligned alongside a bit of pity, Shikamaru had decided upon what to say next, and it _certainly_ wasn't the kind of thing you'd expect to hear him say.

"Answer my questions and I promise that you'll be given a life, something Orochimaru never let you have."

 _Kami, am I turning into Naruto now? I shouldn't make promises I don't think I can keep._

Fortunately, he'd meant every word. The lazy-ass Shikamaru that always existed in his headspace was the one doing the talking in his thoughts, but the real Shikamaru (who was still technically a lazy-ass) intended to follow through with that promise.

Tayuya could tell. She looked him the eyes and saw nothing but determination where she'd previously seen disinterest. Thus she finally made her decision.

"Okay."

The reply was simple and straightforward, but it was exactly what Shikamaru wanted to hear. He wasted no time getting into the questions.

"Alright then. Age?"

"14."

 _Fourteen? She's my age..._

As his thoughts wandered with each detail he received, Shikamaru wrote each piece of info down on a notepad before finally getting to the big questions. These questions weren't the kind you could write the answers to on a notepad: these were the questions which had answers worth millions of ryu. Sighing, he asked the first question that _really_ mattered.

"Can you tell me where Orochimaru's hideout is?"

The reply came instantly, surprising Shikamaru.

"Absolutely. If you keep a proper Ninja's pace west of Konoha for ten days, you'll encounter a cluster of three mountains with a Y-Shaped river diverging in front of them. In the center of the mountains is a lush plateau in which you can find a waterfall. Behind that waterfall, you'll encounter a door with a seal that opens to a spoken password. Behind the door is a hideout built into the inside of the mountain. It's basically impenetrable from any other direction, so you have to go through the door to enter."

Shikamaru then began to capitalize on any possible missing details.

"Do you know the password?"

Tayuya replied blandly.

"Yes."

Shikamaru waited a brief second before beginning to stare at Tayuya. She returned his glare with a confused look and a question spoken exactly like... well, Tayuya.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at?"

Shikamaru returned her confused look before elaborating.

"Tayuya... the password?"

Tayuya's eyes widened immediately, with a revealing blush following soon afterward. She quickly averted her eyes from Shikamaru's before replying in a flustered and almost dainty tone he'd never have expected from her.

"O-oh, yeah. I knew that. Anyway, um... yeah."

Pausing for a second, Tayuya took a deep breath and composed herself before responding properly this time.

"The password is: 'Pursue Power'."

 _I shouldn't have expected anything less from Orochimaru; it sounds exactly like something he'd come up with._

Nodding, Shikamaru once again straightened his back before pulling out a walkie-talkie, reporting that the interrogation was over before putting it down. Then looking back up face Tayuya, he spoke in a somewhat excited tone, clearly happy to be done with the interrogation.

"Alright, my superiors will be in to validate your information in a second, and then after that, we'll see about fulfilling my promise."

As he spoke the last words of the sentence, a light smile graced Shikamaru's lips, and although she'd never tell him, the same thing happened to Tayuya.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it! Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it, and tell me what I can improve upon! Next chapter, Tsunade will be confronting Tayuya, and will reach a decision regarding her future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Favors

A/N: The responses to the first chapter were immediate, and frankly, quite astonishing. I've written fanfiction that could be considered somewhat _popular_ before but considering the Fic's been up for under 12 hours, the numbers I'm getting on this surprise me. I figured the pairing I'm writing for was dead, so the fact that people are PMing me about something like this is great. Anyway, I'm writing this the day following my writing of the previous chapter, although I'll probably upload it the day after it's been written to keep things spaced out. I'll burn myself out if I write too much, and I REALLY want to finish this. Anyway, onwards towards the fic!

PS: I don't own Naruto or All Time Low's song "Remembering Sunday", although I love both of them.

Chapter 2: Favors

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting back with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs up on a steel table in a room located just outside of the interrogation chamber in ANBU Headquarters, smiling ever so softly. Things had gone well in the hours following his interrogation of Tayuya. Inoichi Yamanaka had come into the chamber to verify the information by entering Tayuya's mind and despite some light initial resistance on her part, the mind transfer had been successful. With the information that he had gained, Inoichi verified all of the statements she'd made during Shikamaru's interrogation.

 _Well, at least now I don't have to deal with some trouble lecture about interrogating people "properly"._

This was true: Shikamaru wouldn't be receiving a lecture, as he had gotten information that had all checked out. However, what he _would_ be getting was almost as troublesome. This notion popped into his head as soon as none other than Godaime Tsunade entered the room outside of the interrogation chamber. Upon seeing Shikamaru lazing around, she crossed her arms, then speaking in her usual stern tone.

"Nara, what have I told you about getting lazy when an enemy's nearby?"

Shikamaru glanced upwards, merely tilting his head towards the Hokage and making sure not to leave his relaxed position.

"Ugh, but it's troublesome, and Godaime-Sama, I don't know if you've noticed, but the enemy is currently bound and supervised by _another_ ninja."

With a sigh, the Godaime's posture relaxed, her eyes shifting away from the glare that she was so well known for. Speaking in a much more matter-of-fact tone this time, Tsunade corrected Shikamaru, who had clearly not been paying attention to the events going on in the interrogation chamber.

"Actually Shikamaru, the enemy is being unbound as we speak and is being brought into this room for a discussion with me about her punishment. You _are_ aware that she was involved in the assassination of the Sandaime, correct?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about that.

 _Damn, my troublesome promise may not be so easy to keep with a crime like that on her record. I need to come up with something, and it has to be soon._

The first thing that anybody would think of in such a situation jumped into his head, and from his head into his mouth. With as cool a tone as he could, Shikamaru addressed the Hokage's statement.

"Yes, but we need to put the fact that Orochimaru was forcing her to do these things unwillingly into consideration. She's been proven to feel remorseful for her actions despite her exterior attitude towards them during the actual events seeming to be that of a... joyous serial killer, to put things bluntly. Maybe it was some kind of coping method?"

Tsunade looked away and grumbled, muttering something like "damn kids" under her breath. Appearing to think for a brief moment, Tsunade broke her self-imposed silence with a reply that brightened Shikamaru's spirits instantly.

"Admittedly yes, she can't be held exclusively responsible for her actions. However, she is still implicated in the crime and thus will be punished in some form, albeit not as severely. We'll discuss specifics in a second once she's in the room."

 _Holy shit! That actually worked?_

To say the least, Shikamaru was surprised his on-the-spot plan had executed so well. Regardless of that, as the conversation between Tsunade and Shikamaru wrapped up, Tayuya entered the room accompanied by Inoichi Yamanaka, who quickly bowed before leaving Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Tayuya alone in the room. Shikamaru finally moved from his relaxed position, standing up to go.

"Godaime, can I go now?"

Tsunade eyed him curiously for a brief while before seemingly lighting up with some sort of revelation, replying following this.

"No. I need you to stay for the conversation I'm about to have with Tayuya. You're involved in the resolution I have planned."

 _Ugh, so troublesome. I thought that I'd done my job!?_

Following her reply to Shikamaru, Tsunade turned to Tayuya and spoke in the same stern tone she'd used earlier.

"You. Sit."

Tayuya looked mildly annoyed at being given orders, but following a glare, she quickly moved to sit down in the chair Tsunade was gesturing to, replying in tandem with this action, her tone clearly more submissive than usual.

"Fu-... y-yes, Godaime-San."

Shikamaru sat back down in his seat as Tayuya did this. Standing would be far too troublesome if he was going to be hanging out here a while longer. Luckily, Tsunade didn't seem to mind: she was more focused on their prisoner.

"So, as I understand it, your name is Tayuya, and you were forcibly recruited into becoming one of Orochimaru's private bodyguards as a child. I also understand that you were involved in some way with the Sandaime Hokage's assassination. Is this correct?"

Tayuya replied with none of her usual fire. Looking Tsunade in the eyes, she spoke simply, as the question had been just that: simple. On top of that, she was never particularly enthusiastic when people brought up her childhood, or rather, her lack of one.

"Yes. That's correct, Godaime-San."

Tsunade's stern exterior remained, but she nodded softly. She could understand the girl's plight: Orochimaru had been known to kidnap children for use in experiments among other things. To grow up like that must have been terrible for the girl's mental and physical health in general. Regardless, she couldn't go easy on her: the crimes this young Oto-nin had committed were simply too great to be left unpunished.

"As you must be aware, your crimes would usually warrant an unceremonious end to your life. Even _if_ you did give us valuable, verified information, you'd still usually be locked up for the rest of your life."

Tayuya gulped. Her prospects weren't looking good.

"However: thanks to this man over here-"

Tsunade gestured in Shikamaru's direction. Tayuya spared a wide-eyed glance in his direction before looking back at Tsunade, allowing her to finish.

"You won't be spending the rest of your life in a cell. In fact, had it been just me, that would have been the case. You should be thankful: Shikamaru happened to bring about something I was going to ignore. I'm referring to the fact that you were, essentially, forced into doing what you did. Regardless of your attitude _during_ said incidents, I can't put all the blame for the Sandaime's death and Sasuke's kidnapping on you: those were orders you were forced to carry out. Failure to do so would have meant death. Thus, I have another offer for you."

Shikamaru hadn't expected this. He'd fully assumed that the Hokage would be locking Tayuya up for at least some lengthy period of time. The fact that he'd had so much influence on her decision was both shocking and something of an ego.

 _Damn, maybe I could make a career for myself in politics._

The idea was quickly dismissed as reality began to beckon to him once again. Tayuya was intently waiting for Tsunade to propose whatever it was she had planned. It took merely a few seconds for the silence to break, but Shikamaru imagined it had felt like an eternity to her: after all, it wasn't every day that the Judge, Jury, and Executioner started cutting deals with you.

"For starters, you will be confined to Konohagakure until further notice. That much goes without saying. If you desire to venture outside the village, you must be accompanied by an assigned guard of Chunin-Rank or higher. On top of this, you'll be having your Curse Mark sealed immediately. Finally, you'll be required to reside in a designated area along with your assigned guard for your first two years living in Konoha."

Tayuya looked up at Tsunade expectantly, clearly inquisitive. Her tone and vernacular had clearly returned to normal: this didn't help the situation much.

"Alright, who the fuck'll you have guarding my ass?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and her tone raised immediately.

"Excuse me?!"

Tayuya shrunk into her chair and replied immediately in the submissive tone from earlier.

"I-I mean, who will be my assigned guard, Godaime-San?"

Tsunade took a deep breath before replying. She wasn't up for scolding a teenager over her choice of language right now. Thus, instead of doing that, she simply answered Tayuya's question.

"Your guard will be..."

 _Oh dear Kami, please don't say what I think you're going to say..._

"Nara Shikamaru. I know you two met under... less than positive circumstances, but hopefully, neither of you will let actions taken in your respective lines of duty interfere with your relationship. I fully expect you two to be respectful to each other: especially you, Shikamaru. Tayuya may be serving a punishment here, but she is still a guest in Konoha and you shall treat her as such."

 _Fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

Shikamaru quickly replied, sweat beads running down his slowly reddening face.

"Godaime, if I may, do I have any form of choice in this matter?"

Tsunade began to laugh slightly in response to Shikamaru's reply. Then, with an almost sarcastically joyful tone, Tsunade composed a reply of her own.

"Hahahahaha... no."

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

Tayuya of course, in true subversion to what Shikamaru had expected, was seemingly completely on board with the idea.

"Okay. Sounds fine to me. Hell of a lot better than the life Orochimaru had me living."

Her reply was spoken with an unnatural enthusiasm. As to why, Shikamaru couldn't tell, but he wouldn't doubt that it had to do with the fact that he had, surprisingly, come through on his promise to her.

 _Wait, I actually DID that?! What got into me? I was fighting this girl literally yesterday, and now we're going to be living together? This is so troublesome... not to mention that I have to explain all of this to my mother._

Tsunade briefly addressed Tayuya, her tone returning to normal once more, before turning to Shikamaru.

"Glad that we could come to an agreement. I hate to see talented shinobi go to waste, and even more so if they're still young with a life left to live. As for you Shikamaru, I'd like you to be aware that this is a serious ordeal: I'm assigning this task of yours the status of a long-term A-Rank mission. You should be aware that it's likely that Orochimaru will send assassins after Tayuya. While Konoha-Nin will be available to help you fend off any possible assailants, we can only react so fast. Put simply, I'm having you guard Tayuya not only so that she doesn't violate the terms of her punishment, but so that you can protect her if need be."

Tayuya's reaction to this statement was... less than calm, to say the least.

"Scuze' me!? I'm fully capable of defending myself against another ninja: I don't know if you've forgotten, but I would've won my fight with this guy if it hadn't been for that stupid Suna-Nin chick saving his ass."

Tsunade didn't react violently this time: the sentiment was understandable. Her reply came briskly and with full confidence in the words being spoken.

"Tayuya, I don't doubt that you're a powerful shinobi. Regardless of his motives and methods, Orochimaru wouldn't have made you into one of his personal bodyguards if you'd been weak. However, when you defeated Shikamaru, I should remind you that you had to utilize the second level of your curse mark, something that you no longer have access to. Without it, I highly doubt you'll be able to fight off a possibly Jonin-level assassin by yourself. Think of Shikamaru's presence as a precaution if anything, but certainly nothing more."

With a grumble and slight frown, Tayuya nodded in begrudging acceptance.

Following this exchange, silence settled over the dimly lit, grey-walled room. To everybody's surprise, it was none other than Shikamaru who broke it with a question that should have probably been answered a long time ago.

"Godaime, where and when will I be moving?"

Tsunade paused to think after hearing those words. She hadn't quite thought this far ahead yet. However, after a few seconds of pondering upon the issue, she came up with what she believed to be a solid answer.

"Good question: I'm sure I can find you two a two-bedroom apartment somewhere in town. As the mission begins right now and seeing that Tayuya can't exactly stay on Nara Clan grounds, I'll put you two up in a hotel tonight. You can move your stuff in tomorrow."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in response to this statement.

"Pardon me, Godaime, but do you really think you'll be able to both find and close a deal on an apartment in town within a day?"

Tsunade gave Shikamaru what he could only describe as a devious look, and replied with a tone that represented such an appearance.

"Please Shikamaru, give your Hokage some credit: if I actually WANT to get paperwork done, I can do it pretty damn quickly. Also, considering that this is considered a mission expense, paying for the apartment shouldn't be an issue. I'll just purchase it up front."

The plan sounded sane enough, although there was one more concern that Shikamaru had that needed to be addressed.

"What are you going to tell my mom?"

Tayuya stifled a laugh, a Tsunade simply smiled in return.

"Don't worry about that: I'll send both of your parents a document containing the formal details of your mission. You'll see them tomorrow anyway. It's not like I'm preventing you from living your life as usual: you'll be allowed to see friends and things, just remember that you need to bring Tayuya along."

Shikamaru nodded.

 _This sounds troublesome, but it could be worse... at least a long-term A-Rank will pay me consistently and well_.

Tsunade then began to walk towards the door, beckoning for the two teenagers to follow her.

"Come on, I need to start looking for apartments, and you two need to check in to your hotel."

* * *

Prior to checking in, the duo went to a few stores to pick up a few things for Tayuya: specifically a suitcase and some clothing. After all, it wasn't as if she could go around wearing her Kunoichi's garb forever. Tsunade had been nice enough to pay, although Shikamaru swore that Tsunade looked like she was experiencing physical pain when handing over the money at the cashier. After this, the group walked a few blocks down to a hotel Tsunade knew well. This time when Tsunade paid, Shikamaru could swear he'd heard the Hokage say something along the lines of, "thank god for mission expenses". Upon reaching their accommodations, he could see what she'd meant.

The hotel was far nicer than either Tayuya or Shikamaru could have hoped for. The suite they'd gotten was spacious, with two queen beds, each in a different room. On top of that, there were two bathrooms. On another note, despite the fact that the two were essentially living together, neither had said a single word directly to the other since their experience in the interrogation chamber.

That changed later that night.

It must have been about 9:00 PM: Shikamaru was sitting up in bed with his lamp on, reading over the documents he'd been given that formally outlined his mission goals. There was nothing he hadn't expected written in there, so he wasn't really sure why he was reading it anymore. He'd completed reading the whole thing a few times already, so maybe it was just the lack of anything else to do. That was until _she_ walked in.

Tayuya was wearing nothing but a nightie, and unlike usual, her hair was let out of its usual braid, exposed in all of its beauty without a cap to cover any of it up. Shikamaru instantly felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the girl.

 _S-she's... really cute._

Tayuya walked towards him slowly. Eventually, upon reaching the stunned Shikamaru, she did literally the last thing he could have expected. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. There was nothing special about the kiss because it was just that: a kiss. It didn't last particularly long, nor did sparks fly. But just this was enough. After a few seconds, Tayuya pulled back and sat down on the bed. Shikamaru still looked as stunned as he had when she had walked in. Laughing briefly upon seeing that look, she explained the motives behind her actions in true Tayuya fashion.

"That was for keeping your promise, fuckin' idiot. Don't get the wrong idea... but thanks for being nice, regardless. People don't usually do things like that for me. Goodnight"

With that, Tayuya briskly walked out of the room and returned to her own.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he splayed himself out across his sheets, staring up to the ceiling while letting out a sigh.

 _I definitely have the wrong idea_.

He slept unnaturally well that night.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you liked the ending! I'm trying to keep Tayuya as in-character as possible: I figured the spontaneous nature of the ending made sense in regards to her personality. As always, leave a review and favorite to show support, and suggest any ideas or improvements you might have for the story!


	3. Update - Update Schedule and Responses

Update:

* * *

So... a few things.

Once again, the amount of dms to me and visits this story is getting considering the dead nature of it's pairing is blowing my mind. I know a lot of you had some issues with Tayuya's highly friendly behavior at the end of the last chapter: I understand where you're coming from, but remember, she did specifically say not to take it the wrong way, and I assure you, she meant it. It just meant a lot to her that she was free from Orochimaru in the truest sense of the word.

Anyway, the update. I'll keep this brief: essentially, I've decided to settle on a weekly 2000-3000 word update schedule. I'll be updating every Friday, aiming for 10k words a month. That's all, and I'll be seeing you Friday!


	4. Another Update - Ch3 and My Absence

A/N: So... Hi. XD

I know I've obviously not been the best author recently: especially in regards to this story. As I write this, Chapter Three currently sits at about 700 words: a much smaller number I'd have hoped for considering it's probably been over a month since I updated last. All I mean to say is that I'm sorry: I'm an incredibly flakey person with shifting interests. That's not to say I'm not a _Naruto_ fan anymore: I certainly am. It IS to say, however, that I'm not always reliable when it comes to long-term story fics.

Thus, I've come up with a plan. For starters, I'll finish chapter three ASAP for you all, because you all deserve it. Second is to stop trying to fake having a schedule and just write when inspiration strikes me. On top of this, I'll not be maintaining only one story. I'll probably start posting one-shots among other things for various fandoms. All I ask is that you all accept and understand that while I love fanfiction, it's often very hard to fit time for it into my life, as I am a busy, often unmotivated, and generally lazy college student.

Hopefully, this helps clarify my absence. Thank you for understanding, and expect Chapter 3 soon!

-Harry


End file.
